One Size Fits Ed
"One Size Fits Ed" ''is the 5th episode of Season 4' and the 82nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy convinces Jimmy that to make it big in showbiz he first has to simply make it big, quite literally. Plot Thanks to one of Edd's optical illusions Eddy is looking like actually making some money for once as his wishing well scam entices star struck Jimmy and sourpuss Sarah to part with their cash. Ed however has other things on his mind, far bigger things in fact as he's decided that he wants to be a sumo wrestler! Never one to pass up the chance of a quick buck, sneaky Eddy, suspecting there's cash to be made from sumo wrestling, decides that there's cash to be made from Ed. But Ed doesn't want to be groomed for stardom, so who else will do? Enter Jimmy, who seems to have all the necessary requisites, namely he wants to be a star and he'd look good in a diaper. The only thing he's lacking in fact is bulk but Eddy's relentless and so is the tide of peaches and cream that he pumps into the helpless pipsqueak. It's only a matter of time before the calorie-overload takes a hold and as Jimmy suddenly inflates to the size of a shed he and Eddy are celebrating as they're on his way to sumo stardom - fame, bodyguards and lots and lots of cash! Naturally, Double D has been trying to put a word in all along and naturally he's been roundly ignored but a reality check finally comes Eddy's way with the realization that yes, sumo wrestlers are revered, rich, and famous but only in their native Japan! Eddy, angry that it's only in Japan, is ready to quit, but Jimmy cried out to him that he believes in him and wants to go to Japan. Getting to the land of the rising sun proves harder than he'd thought. Seems he's not going to get Jimmy on the road to fame without he and Ed busting a gut - at the very least - along the way. Memorable Quotes *'''Sarah: "Ready? GO!" *'Jimmy': "Supermarket tabloids, here I come!" ---- *'Eddy': the wishing well scam has worked "They fell for it! Did ya see that?" Edd: "The magic of geometrical drafting. Note: the brain can be fooled by what the eye perceives. A simple optical illusion, Eddy. Did you write that down?" Eddy: "No. Gimme the cash!" Edd: Eddy's face "Eddy! Taking notes is an essential part of learning." Eddy: "Are you touching my face?" Edd: "Oh, um, yes. Sorry." ---- *'Eddy': "I was born to fleece, Double D! You know who I think I am." Edd: "Unfortunately, yes." ---- *'Ed': "Guess what I am guys?" Eddy: sourly "An idiot?" Ed: happy "Been there done that, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "The brain can be fooled by what the eye heaves. C'mon Ed, lend me a gut, will ya?'" Edd: "That's 'perceives', Eddy. I told you to take notes." ---- *'Eddy': about Jimmy "He'd look great in a diaper!" ---- *'Eddy': Jimmy "The road to stardom starts with catering kid. You're gonna be huge!" Jimmy: of just how huge he's gonna be "I'm with you Svengali, I wanna be a star." look and voice "Mold me!" ---- *'Ed': taken Rolf's meat shed "Nothin' says lovin' like somethin' from the tool shed!" ---- *'Eddy': Edd who has just made a typical Edd comment "Don't wreck the mood, Geisha-boy." ---- *'Ed': "Look at Jimmy waddle!" Jimmy: "My tushie's too big!" ---- *'Jimmy 'to Ed's arm sticking out of his belly button: "I've got a wiggly in my belly button! Get it out! Get it out!" ---- *'Jimmy': "My pudgy pecs burst through the mailbox, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': to go to Japan "All packed, Eddy! Got my jammies, undies, sockies, slippers, a toe clipper, and a sponge." Eddy: "Ask me if I care, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "Ready for launch, Ed!" Ed: ready to launch off "Uh, no time for lunch, Eddy! Because we are going to Japan!" ---- *'Edd': "Well, I've certainly learned something today." Ed: "That Eddy is the man with the plan!" Eddy: in the ground "Help!" Trivia/Goofs *While Edd has the wishing well piece on his head, his hat is lighter than normal, and he has shadows around his eyes. *This is the second time that Sarah insults Jimmy. The first was "Wish You Were Ed." *Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, the Kankers and Jonny don't appear in this episode. *Jimmy's sumo name is "Immafatso Jimbo". *If you look carefully, while Jimmy is removed from his clothes and is about to be put in a diaper, he is wearing his rainbow underwear from the episode "Ed in a Halfshell." *Eddy calls Ed "Yokozuna Ed." Yokozuna is the highest rank of sumo wrestling. *This is the second time Eddy tutors Jimmy on cash (sort of), and the first time on being a sumo wrestler. *In the title card look at the top of the screen, there are three hairs exactly like Eddy's and it also appears to have his build and size. *Soon after failing to mail Jimmy to Japan, Eddy launches Double-D into the sky with the Chinese take-out box he was wearing on his head as part of his costume. When he landed later in the scene, he was wearing his normal clothing. However, when he got up seconds later, he was wearing his costume again, though without the box. *'Ed': "Nothin' says lovin' like something from the tool shed!" A reference to the old Pillsbury ad campaign, with "tool shed" in place of "oven." *'Jimmy': "I'm with you, Svengali!" In the obscure novel Trilby by George du Maurier, Svengali is a manipulative hypnotist, mentor and manager to the title character Trilby O'Ferrall, an opera singer. His name has since become a slang term for a manipulative person, especially one who makes or breaks pop culture stars. *In this episode Rolf's shed is full of meat, but in other episodes it's seen with various other things such as: #A lot of potatoes #Many tools (including Victor) and a bag of seeds *This episode is later referenced by Eddy in the episode "A Fistful of Ed". *This is one of the few episodes in which Eddy manages to keep his (rather, someone elses) hard-earned money. *''Running gag'': The Eds figuring out how to get them and Jimmy to Japan to fulfill Jimmy's career. Gallery NDVD 002.JPG|Jimmy is wishing. Video One Size Fits Ed - Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4